


Do You Wanna Build a Snowma - Dammit, Jim, No I don't!

by pherryt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Keenser - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Hikaru Sulu, Mention of Jaylah, Mention of Pavel Chekov, Snow, Snowman, Space Wrapped 2016, Writing Prompt, bones first snowman, jim keeps a scrapbook, mckirk - Freeform, scrapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Leonard McCoy wasn't entirely sure how he'd been roped into this, but here he was building a snowman on some random planet because the Captain thought they could all use a morale booster.
By the time they're done making their snowman, Leonard no longer begrudged the Captain for insisting on this particular activity.
or
How Bones’ First Snowman Leads to McKirk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Space Wrapped - the second (and last) one I picked: #4 Leonard has never made a snowman
> 
> I originally planned on this being a picture. Finally came up with a design I liked about 2 weeks ago but then I was hit with some emergency portrait commissions and had NO time to get out the really nice picture I wanted. However, I COULD sneak writing time on my work computer so this was born instead.
> 
> I had a little trouble with the ending but my regular followers know I like to have SOME sort of picture in my stories, so I managed to sketch out a rough ballpoint pen at work that had nothing to do with my original picture idea - and everything to do with the extra 1000 words I just wrote to finish the story.
> 
> Hope you like!

It had been Jim's idea, of course, because it was always Jim's idea. Leonard wasn't sure who it was that had first mentioned that it was winter time back home. He thought it was one of the new ensigns, maybe, just a tad homesick on his or her (or its) first tour up in the black. Next thing he or the rest of the crew knew, Jim had found a planet entombed in snow and declared a holiday - after a cursory look-see to make sure it was safe first, of course.  


It was the last day of the festivities (for which McCoy was thankful) and it was finally the bridge crews turn because that's how Jim was, thinking of everyone else - such as homesick ensigns - first as usual. As much as he had grumped about being out here at all, Leonard not-so-grudgingly approved of the order. Doing it this way meant morale among the crew would most definitely be higher. And that’s what really kept the Enterprise at peak, operating efficiency. Even Spock had been forced to agree with that, despite the pointless activities they were now engaged in.

  
And that's how the doctor found himself roped into a snowman building contest with the captain as his partner, though he'd never done such a thing before. Despite his protests of "I grew up in Georgia, kid. There's a shortage of snow in those parts, in case you didn't know," he'd been volunteered against his will, all participation mandatory by order of Captain Kirk. But being the good sport he was – and mindful of setting a good example for the men, women and others on the crew – Leonard made only a token protest before diving in.

So here he was, bundled up to the nines to withstand the cold as he grumbled and harrumphed his way around the designated contest area, attempting – perhaps vainly, given who his partner was and said partners’ current antics - to roll a snowball around on the ground. "Gonna give myself a back ache doing this, Jim!"

Jim didn't hear or didn't care. He whizzed by Leonard so fast, the doctor could feel his scarf shift in the resulting breeze. Deciding he would take a break, Leonard looked over at the other couples they were competing against, though it was couple in name only, folks being paired up so that they were working as a team.

The excitable, chatty navigator, Chekov, had been put with the ever-patient Sulu. Leonard was almost certain he heard Sulu humming a non-committal “Is that so?” back at the young genius as he expounded on how the activity of building snowmen had actually originated in Russia. Complete with Russian accent.

The doctor nearly snorted before turning to look in the other direction, the reds of engineering showing up brightly against the snow.  While Scotty wasn't _technically_ part of the bridge crew, nobody really cared. He was among the senior staff and was up on the bridge as often as Jim needed him there, despite the Scots protests. So yeah, everyone aboard the ship counted him as a part of the bridge crew anyway.

Besides, when the Engineering department had their turn a few days prior, it turned out that none of them had wanted to go up against their Chief and Jaylah since who knew what craziness the two of them would come up with. 

Lastly, Spock and Nyota were calmly working on their snowman and - was that a…Leonard actually snorted this time, and then proceeded to roll his eyes, because damn it if he was seeing things, but he was absolutely certain that Spock was honest-to-God measuring the damn thing. There was even a PADD sticking out of his pocket. Leonard would hazard a guess that Spock had a template of what he wanted on the data device, including a plan of attack – like how long to roll and the optimal way to do so.  
  
In the meantime, Keenser recorded it all.   
  
Leonard had to give Jim credit where credit was due. Despite Spock's admonishments about the entire bridge crew being down on the planet at the same time - and citing regulation multiple times at that - the place was beautiful and apparently harmless.   
  
Crap. He'd just thought that, hadn't he? Leonard was going to be on edge for the rest of the day now, until they were all safely back aboard the Enterprise. He wouldn't believe the planet was _completely_ harmless until it was proven such, not after accidentally tempting fate with a stray thought.   
  
He was so caught up in those very thoughts, he didn't realize how close Jim was until he crisscrossed in front of him, yet again, cutting off Leonard and making the snow in front of him unusable. The doctor raised a fist and shook it at the captain.

“Dammit, stop cutting me off Jim! I'm running out of places to roll this goddamn thing...!” Jim Kirks laughter followed him as he turned the ball around and headed in the other direction. He was working on the middle part. He hoped it would be big enough soon, because he just wanted this to be over and done with already. He tried to plan his route since it would be easier if he could stop as close as possible to the bottom portion Jim was supposed to be making. Unfortunately, with the man crisscrossing haphazardly across the designated area, Leonard had no inkling of where he was going to stop.

_If_ he was ever going to stop. The doctor gave his lumpy ball of snow a few more pushes and stopped to eye it critically. Had he packed it tight enough? Was it large enough? Or maybe it was too big. He raised his head again to locate Jim who’d finally stopped.

“You ready Bones?”

“Oh, thank god, yes.” Even if the snowball he had made wasn’t, Leonard was making the executive decision that yes, _he_ was. “You stay there Jim, don’t need you tripping me up with your exuberance and then where would we be? We’d be half a snow man behind everyone else. And I sure as hell am not doing this all over again.” Leonard grumped as he reached down to carefully pick up the good-sized snow ball with gloved – and yet somehow still numb – fingers. It was big enough to necessitate him holding it to his chest and he hoped he didn’t crush the awkward and unwieldy bundle. When he reached Jim, he carefully placed it atop the base and the two of them set to work securing it with the addition of more snow and some patting, all under Jim’s more experienced direction.

Soon they had a head attached in the same manner. Leonard was ready to call it done when Jim whipped an extra scarf and shirt out of his jacket. Leonard narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, is that my -?” The doctor started to ask as Jim carefully placed the purloined items on the snowman, completely ignoring Leonard’s question.

“Go find some pine needles or this planet’s equivalent. We need something for the hair.” The blonde headed captain said instead. “Oh, and the darker they are, the better.”

Leonard pursed his lips together tightly, though no one could see his mouth, hidden as it was behind his favorite, non-regulation scarf. Finally, shaking his head, he stalked off in search of something that could be used as hair. He wasn’t even going to ask, even if the shirt on their snowman looked suspiciously like one of his spare uniforms. And the scarf like one of the spares his gram had made him last year.

Not. Going. To. Ask.

It was safer for his sanity this way.

Not before too much longer, a whistle – piercing in all the worst ways (were there any good ways?) – broke across the snowy landscape, calling a halt to the contest. With a last pat at the hair, Jim and Leonard turned and stepped to stand on either side of their finished snowman just as everyone else did the same.

Keenser started with Scotty and Jaylah and Leonard could hear Jim smothering a laugh. Leonard barely restrained himself from doing the same. The engineering trio were a very tight knit group, despite Jaylahs’s fairly recent addition to the crew. It made sense that Keenser would head for them first with the camera.

It was running a live feed back to the ship for the rest of the off duty crew. First Keenser panned over each and every snowman, followed by brief glances at the contestants as they stood beside their…masterpieces. Leonard took the opportunity provided by the lull to get a good look at his competition.

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he was looking at when he stared wide eyed at the creation Keenser was currently recording proudly (why in Sam Hill was _he_ proud? He hadn’t even helped _make_ the damn thing, Leonard thought). Leonard turned to the man shaking on the other side of his own snowman. Jim was laughing and trying not to show it. Leonard raised an eyebrow in question and it only seemed to set the captain off into loud guffaws as he no longer made any attempt at being discrete.

“They built…a god damn…Warp Coil…” Jim snickered as he waved his gloved hand just as Keenser moved on to the next snowman. For someone who had touted his expertise in his country’s national sport, Chekov had not faired too well in his team up with Sulu. The resulting creation looked like neither of them had ever made a snowman before. Jim tried to sober up. He didn’t want his crew to think he was making fun of them.

“Holy be-jesus – what the hell did they _make?_ It looks like a Klingon lost a fight with a rice picker. Can you even _do_ that with snow?” the doctor tilted his head slightly as he tried to figure out if a different angle was required viewing for the piece.

Jim lost it. His head dropped onto the ‘shoulder’ of the snowman beside him and his hand came up as if to punch downward in order to punctuate each laugh with a solid hit. Leonard lunged around their snowman and managed to catch Jim before he could destroy all their hard work. Jim didn’t fight it, but sagged onto the doctor instead.

“You have…such a way with words, Bones. So…so colorful.” Jim’s words were muffled into the gold and black knitted scarf that looked suspiciously like Leonard’s (and not a thing like the ones the rest of the bridge crew were wearing). Leonard rolled his eyes but didn’t break away from his best friend (and more, one day, he couldn’t help but hope, despite his normally grumpy and pessimistic nature).

By the time he looked up, Keenser had moved on to the Federations favorite power couple – Spock and Nyota. Leonard still couldn’t believe that Jim had managed to go through his entire 3 years at the academy without _ever_ finding out her first name. The doctor had to give her credit on that one, because that took skill. It probably helped that Jim was a stubborn ass and insisted on trying to find out on his own rather than just look it up as any other normal person would have.

Not that normal was an adjective one could honestly use on the captain. Leonard – better than anyone than perhaps Jim’s own mother – knew that very well. Pulling himself out of his musings, he took a good look at the finished piece before the unlikely couple and his jaw dropped. It looked like something out of a cartoon. As his ears picked up a few words here and there, he realized that it was, in fact, something out of a cartoon. Something called Frosty.

Each part of the snowman was perfectly proportioned and smooth like the snow had naturally fallen like that. How the _hell_ had the two of them pulled _that_ off? If anything, Spock should have been even less experienced at something like this than Leonard was. After all, Spock was from a desert planet…Leonard continued to stare in disbelief, grateful that no one could see how his jaw had dropped behind his scarf.

There was a range of coal buttons and eyes and an actual button for a nose. The mouth, with more coal like substance - really, what had they used for this? – held a corn cob pipe out of the ‘corner’, though Leonard doubted it was really made out of a corn cob. There was even a top hat with a little flower and the snowman had actual arms instead of sticks.

He looked from their perfect, textbook snowman to the one he and Jim and made. It was lumpy and ill proportioned, wearing – yes, it was definitely Leonard’s – a blue uniform shirt and a blue and black knit scarf – a virtual twin to the one he was currently wearing. Jim had scared up some blue buttons to use as eyes, and the dark plant matter Leonard had scrounged for made a rather convincing…rats nest on the top of its head. And the mouth – the doctor wasn’t sure how he did it, but Jim had managed to shape some of the sparse but local plant matter into an odd little twist that was looking rather familiar.

Leonard blinked at it. He turned suspiciously towards Jim – which was difficult to do since Jim was still using him as a support beam – and tried to catch his eye.

“Is this supposed to be me, kid?” Leonard was almost certain he already knew the answer, despite the incredulous tone his question held.

“Yep. Looks just like you, doesn’t it?” Jim Kirk merely beamed unrepentantly as he bounced on his feet, having finally pulled away from Leonard to stand on his own merit. Strangely (not so strangely), Leonard missed the warmth of the Jim Kirk shaped body that had been curled into his side.

“You don’t have all that high of an opinion of me then, do you?” Leonard countered. Jim faltered as he glanced from the snowman to his chief medical officer and back again, neither noticing that Keenser had finished with Spock and Nyota and was now taking in their entry, camera panning over the offering of snow they stood beside.

“What do you mean, Bones? I think he looks almost good enough to kiss as you do.”

“I…what did you say Jim?” Leonard might need to have Chapel check him over in sickbay. He was certain his heart had just stuttered.

Jim turned to face him completely, his gloved hands coming to rest on Leonard’s shoulders. Leonard stood frozen before him, eyes wide as he stared back at Jim. They took in nothing but each other. Jim stepped a little closer and Leonard held his breath….no…this wasn’t happening, was it?

He might need to have Chapel check him over for hallucinogens, too. He was certain he hadn’t eaten anything, but maybe he’d come down with some strange space disease. Yeah, that sounded plausible. More plausible than Jim taking the last few steps to close the distance between them. Their jackets squished together they were so close and Jim slid one hand off Leonard’s shoulder and a gloved finger slid along the top of the scarf.

“You heard me Bones…I know you haven’t gone deaf.” The fingers toyed with Leonard’s scarf as Jim’s hopeful eyes held Leonard’s. The doctor couldn’t look away, transfixed by the depth of feeling he saw there…that he knew echoed his own.  He’d never dreamed that…how could he have missed…?

“Yeah,” Leonard croaked, “I heard you, I just…” he lifted a shaking hand – his hands, the steadiest hands in the fleet (as anyone would be quick to tell you) – were trembling, _actually_ trembling, as he reached up to cup Jim’s cheek through the scarf wrapped around his neck, obscuring his mouth and nose. “Did you mean that?” his voice, muffled as it was under his knit scarf, was rough with feeling.

Jim nodded at him before breathing out one lone word, “Yes.”

“Then kiss me, goddamnit, I’m tired of waiting -mmffph…” Leonard’s eyes slipped shut as both scarves were yanked down to reveal their mouths and soft, _warm_ lips collided with his own. The first kiss was brief, and more chaste than he would have expected from Jim but as soon as he recovered from the suddenness of the kiss, it was Leonards’ turn to surge forward. He deepened their kiss, neither of them feeling the cold licking around their now unprotected faces as their kisses warmed them both at their cores, arms wrapped tightly around the other pulling them in as close as possible, sharing body heat through the shapeless winter gear.

When they finally pulled away from each other, breathing fast but still holding tight, they realized that they were actually quite a bit warmer than their proximity to each other could account for. In fact, they were _uncomfortably_ warm. As they looked around to discover the reason why, they found only that they were in the captains’ quarters, which were only two rooms away from the doctors (and just past the First Officers).

They blinked at each other in confusion before stepping back and shedding layers. It was much too warm on the ship to be wearing the fleet issued winter gear or the knitted scarves from one Gram McCoy (they both had them. Gram had taken a liking to Jim back during their Academy years. Nearly as instant a liking as Leonard had, in fact).

“Well…that was…a hell of a thing.” Leonard drawled.

“Tell me about it…I knew I was gone on you. Bones. Known it for a long time. Still think I would have noticed being transported back up to the ship or, hell, the way you carry on about the evils of the transporter, I would have been certain _nothing_ could distract you from its menace.”

Leonard pulled Jim back into his orbit. “To be fair,” his face twisted up into a dirty smirk, “that kiss was damn near the most distracting thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Wanna experience it again?” Jim waggled his eyebrows at the doctor.

“Hell yeah.”

**

As Nyota and Spock passed the captains quarters on their return to their own, they paused in the hallway just outside the cabin they shared (Nyota may or may not have ever stepped foot in her officially assigned quarters. Instead, she’d given them to Jaylah when the girl had come aboard). Nyota’s ears weren’t nearly as sharp as Spocks, though they were finely tuned instruments that garnered much praise from him, but she was almost certain of what she was hearing.

They quickly got moving again, leaving Jim and Leonard to their privacy and grateful that the soundproofing between rooms was better than the hallway. After all, it must be. Neither the captain or the doctor had ever complained about them.

“Guess they won’t be interested just yet to know they won the contest?” she noted as the door to their cabin slid open with a _woosh._

“I still think it was a heavily biased vote. The results of the contest should have been based on the merit of the finished product, the intent behind the contest itself, and not on the sudden realization between Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy that their interest in the other was, indeed, mutual.”

Nyota refrained from smiling as she raised a hand to Spocks cheek and stroked it gently. “Spock, morale was the intent behind the contest…and all the other activities the captain organized this week. There is nothing more uplifting than to see two people who love each other realize that their love is returned and to see how _happy_ it makes them.”

“And the fact that it means you have won the ships pool has nothing to do with it?” He raised an inquiring eyebrow at his lover, his mate, the woman he intended to ask to wed when he had determined that the time was optimal.

She patted his cheek before pulling away and this time could not restrain the smile fighting to break free. “You are correct. Nothing to do with it at all.” She smoothed her hand down his arm and took his hand gently in hers. “Now come…we have some of our own morale raising to do. Someone was a little sore they lost the contest. Let’s see what I can do to cheer them up.”

“I am not sore.” He protested. None the less, Spock followed her. He would follow her anywhere, as illogical as that was. He knew that. He knew that – as much as he tried to repress his emotions – this was entirely an emotionally driven decision, and he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

Just as he knew that – when it came to matters such as this - he and the doctor were the same. Doctor McCoy would follow the captain anywhere. Jim was the bright spark which had drawn Leonard in, as easily as Nyota had drawn in Spock. The parallels were uncanny.

They had even – Spock and Leonard both – broken protocol (or in McCoy’s case, regulations, though the result of both of their actions had saved millions of lives in the end, by having the right people in the right place at the right time. Both Jim and Nyota had been key in the Enterprises’ survival at Nero’s hands in that first engagement) to keep their spark at their sides. As much as he would do to not admit such a fact aloud, in the doctors hearing, Spock and Leonard were very much alike, despite their fundamental differences.

They both loved fiercely, and would do anything to protect that love. McCoy had already proven it. The depth of the doctor’s feelings had become so clear when they’d all thought Jim dead, the lengths he’d gone to to bring the captain back from the brink…Spock could only hope he would never be put in a position where he’d have to do the same.

It was strange, really, that neither the doctor or the captain had realized that their strong bond was founded in something deeper than friendship for so long, when everyone else could see it as plain as day.

Fine. Spock could admit it. He _did_ after all, feel an immense satisfaction that two of the men he most respected had found each other at last. In an intellectual way, of course.

Maybe he could even see the sense of losing a contest he hadn’t been sure about the merits of participating in anyway. He’d have to think more on that. In the meantime, he had other things to attend to. Much more…pleasant things.

**

Neither couple were aware of how the rest of the bridge crew were cautiously making their way down the hallway outside the senior staff’s quarters and to their own cabins. Walking down the hallway was not an option unless one wanted to feel like a voyeur.

With hands clasped over their ears, their cautious steps turned into a run as they made a mad dash to their doors and slapped open the locks desperately before throwing themselves into their respective rooms. They each heaved a sigh of relief as soon as the doors slid shut behind them with a gentle _woosh_ and the sound proofing cut in.

Scotty made a mental note to himself to fix the soundproofing in the hallways. After all, there was no _good_ reason he could think for the lack of such. It might have been an oversight, even. Either way, he was going to give the fleet an earful about this one.

Behind four closed doors, were three men and one woman, each one thinking they had been scarred for life. Which was saying rather a lot, actually, considering the things they’d all done and seen over the past couple of years.

Judging by the sounds coming out of the Captains and the First Officers quarters, uninhibited as they were, neither couple were aware of the fact that they could be heard from the hall. And Scotty wasn’t about to tell them. Judging from the looks on the other faces before they’d parted ways, neither would they. So it would be left to him, of course, to fix the problem quietly.

No problem. There was nothing the miracle worker couldn’t do.

Just…later. He wasn’t going back out there right now if he didn’t have to. There were some things about his superiors that he really didn’t want to know.

**

The chiming of the door brought Leonard out of his deep sleep with a grumpy moan. He shifted and suddenly recalled the previous day when he felt the warm, naked body against his own. Had that really happened? Without opening his eyes, Leonard’s fingers played over the skin of Jim’s arms, a small smile forming on his lips, Leonard simply content to lay there beside the man he loved.

The door chimed again. Oh, right. He’d forgotten something had woken him up. But these weren’t his quarters so whoever was at the door was looking for Jim. Reluctantly, he nudged the captain. The only result was Jim burrowing into the bed.

“Kid, someone’s at the door. It’s bound to be for you.” Leonard only got an incoherent reply muffled as it was by the bed. He tried again with similar results. With a groan, Leonard levered himself up out of the bed and groped for something to wear. Boxers – whose, he really didn’t care at this point -  thankfully came to hand first and he yanked them on as the door chimed again.

“Hold your damn horses!” he called out. Leonard looked for a robe or something else quick to throw on but gave up quickly, but the door chimed yet again. Cursing, Leonard stalked over and slapped the control panel. If whoever at the door was that impatient, then they could just deal with a half-naked man.

The door _wooshed_ open but nobody was there.

“What in the blazes…?” he trailed off, poking his head cautiously out of the door, wondering if anyone would dare to pull a prank on the captain. He looked left, then right down the empty corridor and that’s when he saw it, taped to the name plate on the wall. Someone had gone to the trouble to print a couple of pictures and even make a hand-written note and _adhered_ all of it to the wall.

“Huh,” he grunted, confounded as he reached for the gift that had been left behind. Just as he tore the papers and pictures carefully away from the wall, he felt arms wrap around him and a warm – he blinked in surprise – completely naked body press against his back.

“Hmm…who was it Bones?” The sleepy voice of Jim washed over him.

“Uh…no one. Damn, kid, the doors open and you’re completely naked!” Leonard almost squeaked.

“You just said no one was there.” The captains’ breath puffed hotly against Leonard’s neck and he shuddered.

“Not the point!” Leonard countered.

“’sides, I’m covered. Even if someone was there, you’re in front of me and I’m completely covered…” Jims’ arms tightened around the doctor. “So if no one’s there, why’re we hanging around out here ‘stead of back in bed?”

With another check up and down the corridor, Leonard turned in Jims’ arms and started pushing him back into the room letting the door slide shut behind them. Jim hummed happily until Leonard turned on the light.

“I found this outside the door.” Leonard started flipping through the photos as Jim blinked his sleepy eyes open to look for himself. The first photo was that of Jim and Leonard just before the had kissed with the words “1st Place” written on the bottom (and a tiny note that simply said “Finally!” Leonard suspected Uhura had written that one). The second photo was of their ridiculous looking snowman. Nothing else. He flipped the photos over to find another note, “Congratulations on winning the contest. We printed these out for your scrapbooks. Enjoy.”

“I don’t keep a scrapbook,” Leonard muttered. “Why would they think that?”

“Oh!” Jim snapped forward with sudden energy, nearly snatching the photos from Leonard. “I do! Bones, they are the best crew ever!” He stared happily at the photos side by side. “Wait, we need one more photo…They didn’t get our first kiss.”

Leonard raised his eyebrows questioningly at the still naked captain. “You keep a scrapbook?”

“Yup, just for the really special stuff. Started it in the Academy.” Jim paced across the room, placing the photos down on his desk and opening a drawer.

“How come I’ve never seen it?” Leonard tried not to let the hurt show in his voice or on his face.

Jim paused in the act of pulling out a large book from the top drawer and looked up at Bones. “Uh,” he said uneasily, “Come and look at it.” He gave a nervous smile and Leonard met him over at the desk, gently taking the book out of his hands and began flipping through it. With every page, Leonard realized why Jim might have been hesitant to let Leonard see it. Every important moment since starting the Academy seemed to have the doctor…even when the rest of the crew started appearing on the pages, it was still predominantly Leonard McCoy who seemed to leap off the pages with every scowl or smirk.

Leonard found his face softening, eyes burning as he turned the pages. “You really…all this time?”

“Yeah, told ya Bones, I think I loved ya from the minute you warned me–“Jim reached out to touch Leonard’s arm again.

“That I might throw up on ya, yeah, I remember kid.” Leonard chuckled fondly. He came to the last page and placed the book carefully on the desk. “I’m sorry I was so blind.” He wrapped himself around Jim, still unable to believe they were here.

“It’s okay, we’re here now. Though, if I’d known all it’d take was a snowman, I’d have done this _years_ ago!” Jim chuckled and Leonard joined in. “Now c’mon. I’m damn tired. _Some_ one – not naming names – wore me out last night and I need my sleep before we deal with the rest of them. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing some smug faces today.”

“I don’t care how smug they are, s’long as you’re right beside me.” Leonard guided them back to the bed as he spoke, and they dropped down on it still wrapped together.

“Always, Bones, always.” Jim said quietly.


End file.
